Dirty Gold
by Bellala99
Summary: When Kise is raped at night by a drunk man, Aomine is left to take care of the broken model. Warning: rape, yaoi, alcohol use and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii~ Welcome to another yaoi story .-. I have to warn you, that this includes rape (Non-AoKi), might include alcohol and self-harm, but I will decide later about this xD Anyway, mature content up ahead, yaoi anddd... No flames please? ;w;**

The ball made its way to the basket and I grinned.

"I win this time, Kurokochi, Kagamichi!" The two sighed quietly and turned to me.

"It was a good game, Kise." Kuroko said with a slight smile and yawned lightly. Kagami chuckled and softly put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"I think this is enough for today, however. You were great, Kise!" I smiled and shook my head.

"It was half luck, you were really great as well." I always enjoyed a game with them - it was never much about winning, more like just having fun.

I waved them both good bye as the two made their way in an opposite direction than me. I stretched lightly and started walking to the dark alley, yawning a little myself.

"Still, it was a great match..." I chuckled to myself while putting on the jacket. I was getting a little cold - it was autumn, the nights weren't like in summer.

I passed a few lamp posts and stopped, looking up into the sky. Countless stars were shining above me, surrounding the full moon along with little clouds.

I looked around myself and blinked a few times. Where did I wander off to?.. I didn't even know what street this was!

I panicked and started looking for my phone, then realization hit me. I must've left it back where we played basketball...

I whined and tried to trace my way back, sighing in relief when I saw the lit-up place, and my phone left on the bench.

I bent over to pick it up and put it back into my pocket. Thank goodness nothing happened to it. I looked around to make sure nothing else was left and started walking again - this time to the right place.

"I'll just take the shortcut here..." I mumbled to myself and turned to a narrow street with no lighting, but by going here I will save some time!

I started humming quietly and fastened my steps, wanting to pass this place faster, but it seemed someone didn't think this should happen to me.

After a few minutes of walking I was roughly pushed up against a wall by a man with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Heeh, I usually go for girls... *Hic* But you're a pretty one too!" The man was completely drunk, so I tried pushing him off, but his grip was too strong.

"Let go off me!" I yelled at the man who frowned instantly.

"You better behave yourself... *Hic* Or else I might just cut something off for you..." My eyes widened when he took out a knife. I closed my mouth immediately and watched with horror as the knife made its way to my throat.

"You will be a good boy and listen now, right?.." He burped loudly after this and I couldn't help but turn away from the horrible smell. Yet, it was a bad decision and I felt the cold metal press against my throat, yet not hard enough to actually draw blood.

"Answer me, you bitch!" I let out a yelp and nodded lightly, scared of him actually hurting me. With satisfaction he pulled the knife away and yanked down my pants, exposing my length to the cold night air.

"I hope you're a virgin, it's always more fun with them..." I gasped when he turned me over, my back now facing him. I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing what he wanted.

I felt a sharp pain in my ass when it was impaled by a thick and hard cock, tearing my insides apart. I felt tears streaming down my face when he started moving, not caring about how I felt. Soon blood started oozing out from the rough thrusting.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for the pain to just stop. But it didn't. The man laughed loudly and started thrusting even harder and faster, making me draw blood from my lip, the tears never stopping.

"P...Please... Stop..." The man only growled and hit my prostate, making me see only black. He kept on hitting there, I felt so ashamed of the growing erection of mine.

He roughly grabbed my length, making me take in a hitched breath as he started stroking it, his nails digging into my waist with the hand he was holding onto me.

I could only wait for his release now. I was hoping he'd stop then, but I couldn't forget the knife he had hidden in his pocket.

What if after this he decided to kill me? This action seemed very possible, concidering he was drunk. I felt him finally come, right in time with me, making me feel as dirty as I've never felt.

"Haa, haaa, you whore..." I fell on my knees and hands the second he pulled himself from my body. I felt my stomach twist and everything that I had eaten today was vomited in the ground in front of me.

I heard the man walking off while drinking of the bottle he had. I felt so bad... So dirty... So ashamed...

When I heard another steps closing in I curled up against a wall, scared of someone touching me like _he _did.

"Kise?..." I knew this voice, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I couldn't let Aomine see me like this...

I chocked down a sob and berried my face in my knees, not wanting to see his face.

"Kise, what in the world happened?" I couldn't even say a word. When I felt his arm touch me I instantly slapped it away, the touches of that man still left on my skin.

"Kise. Kise, look at me!" He gently tried lifting up my chin, but I pushed his hands away again, this time sobbing loudly.

"Talk to me, please!" He finally forcefully lifted up my head, his strong hands wiping off my tears.

"Can you tell me what happened?.." I shook my head, trying to shake his hands away. I heard him sigh softly as he picked up my bag and flung it over his shoulder, carefully picking me up after.

"I don't know what happened, but you're going with me for now." I didn't even have the strength to do something anymore. I just clenched onto his shirt and let my tears fall endlessly while he carried me off.

"Just promise you'll tell me what happened..." He sounded... Sad?

**Okaaaay, here's the first chappy OwO I don't know how long will this story actually be, but don't go too hard on me - this is my first M-rated story ;w;**

**Review please ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sneaks in slowly* H-Hello… Sorry for this being late! School, school, and more school . Guh, it's like tortuuure… But I'll definitely try to update more often~! Try. But I will. XD Anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, leave a review if you did! Or didn't. Let me know, always happy when people point out something I need to improve desperately. And I'm sure there are a lot of things I do need to improve…**

**Anyway, onto the story~**

Strong hands on my body.

A quiet whisper "Everything will be okay".

A familiar scent.

Every little detail around me. I could feel everything. Everything was real, but in the same time, it wasn't.

"Ryouta… What in the world happened to make you like this?.." His voice. The deep voice, now sounding worried.

I could only stare down, feeling tears flowing down my face. I could still feel the man's touch on my skin.

The way he grabbed me.

The way it hurt.

The way I wanted for it to finish.

I chocked down a sob, gripping on Aomine's shirt. I could feel his heart beating and I wondered if I could make it beat in my chest as well.

Through my clouded mind echoed the sound of closing doors and I felt myself being carefully put down.

"Ryouta. Talk to me.." One of his arms gently lifted up my chin, making me look into his deep blue eyes. I bit my lip slightly and shook my head, but I couldn't stop myself from staring at him.

How come he looks so worried? Why was he like this? Why did he even take me here?..

I watched him stand up slowly.

"I'll get you some water, at least.." He turned his back to me, walking over to the kitchen. I heard water running, then he came back, holding a simple glass of water.

"A… Aominecchi?.." I managed to say quietly, while he immediately looked over at me.

"I'm listening." It wasn't like him to act this way. He should me more… Blunt, less caring, more like himself. The real him.

"I want to g-get it out.." My voice cracked slightly and I saw his expression turn to a slightly pained one.

"Get out what?.. You're going to tell me now?" I only nodded slightly and took in a deep breath.

"Well, after me, K-Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi finished our game, I turned home." As I tried telling him what happened, I re-lived it again.

"But I got lost a bit, then realized I also left my phone back there.." I bit my lip slightly. If only I hadn't left it…

"I came back to take it and it was quite late by then… It was dark, but I thought I could take a shortcut..." I continued while trying to wipe off the tears. Aomine tilted his head slightly.

"And then?.." I took in a hitched breath and bit my lip.

"T-Then some… Some drunk guy just… Just… Just pushed me u-up against a wall and s-started to…" I couldn't even say another word.

While telling this to him, I experienced everything. Again and again, maybe even more painfully.

I felt his nails racking my skin again, I felt the pain when he started, his stinking breath.

I could feel his hand on my member again, as if dirtying me even more.

"Ryouta, he didn't?.." Aomine stared at me with absolute shock. His expression was a mixture of pain, anger and sadness.

I bit the inside of my cheek, nearly drawing blood and nodded slightly.

"I feel so dirty, Aominecchi…" I tried talking more, but the hard lump in my throat provided me from doing so.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he came up to me, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry. You're gonna be okay. Do you remember how the guy looked?" I swallowed hard and looked at him, nodding slightly.

"Now listen. Tomorrow, we can both go to the police. I'll tell them what happened, and then you tell them how he looked." I sniffed quietly and nodded again, not trusting my voice.

"Look at me…" He held my face with both hands and made me look at him.

"I won't let anything else like that happen ever again. Ever." I felt even more tears coming out, while he wiped every one of them away.

He held me close, letting me cry on him. I grabbed onto his shirt, openly crying and sobbing, trying to let at least some pain out.

I let him hold me, let him tell me everything would be okay, let him softly stroke my hair.

His touch felt so different from _his_.

It was far gentler. It was one I wouldn't mind feeling forever.

I stayed like that for a long time. I don't even know for how long have I been crying, but my tears had dried already when I finally pulled away.

"Aominecchi… Can I use your shower?.." I knew this question probably sounded dumb, but I needed to be alone, even if for only that much.

"Sure, I'll leave a change of clothes for you as well. Do you want something to eat, too?" I could feel he was trying to sound casual, maybe even so I would feel better.

I shook my head slightly and made my way to the bathroom, tossing my clothes aside.

I need to wash the dirt away.

I turned on the water, feeling it pour on me. I lifted my head a bit, looking at the ceiling.

Why did that happen to me?..

I grabbed a sponge and tried to wash the feeling off, but I couldn't. It was as if it had already made its way under my skin.

I leaned over to the cold bathroom wall, and my clouded eyes spotted a sharp razor.

If I can't get the dirt off from the outside… Maybe I can from the inside?

* * *

Aomine's POV

I scratched my head and sighed heavily. I'll kill the fucked up guy who did that.

I can't stand Kise being like that. He was supposed to be cheerful, a bit annoying, but not like how he is now!

I walked around my room, rubbing my tired eyes.

Who, why, when, how? I couldn't get these questions out of my head.

He was supposed to be a model, of course he had some fans… And a lot of them, probably, but none would actually do this!

Or maybe?..

Ugh, what if it was a sick fan who wanted to have him?

But no, his fans should be girls…

I shook my head and glanced over to the bathroom. He's been there for a good half an hour, and the water was still running.

Maybe something happened to him?

I quickly shook that thought away. No way would he do something stupid.

But then again… This must have been a shocking experience for him…

Letting out a slight groan I walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly.

"Ryouta? Are you done yet?" I don't even feel like myself right now.

I waited for a bit until he would answer.

Nothing else but the sound of the running water.

"Ryouta?" I could feel worry rising inside me slowly.

"No… Shit, that idiot!" I hissed quietly and ran through my house, searching for a spare key.

I finally found it, and then ran back to the door, quickly unlocking it.

"Ryouta!"

**Dun dun duuuuuun XDD Yeah, so, you pretty much understand what Kise did, right? And once again, very sorry for this being so laate . **

**Well, leave a review if you'd be so kind, and until next ti-… Wait. Ah, the reviews from the first chapter!~**

**Roronoas – **I'm glad you liked it ;u; And yes, I will indeed continue it. And oh god, did it really hurt even from just the first chappy? D;

**MiauMina (Guest) – **Oh, I will~!


	3. Chapter 3

I felt desperation rising in my body when I opened the door leading to the bathroom. It seemed like everything had frozen when I looked inside. My mouth must've dropped by the shock of seeing that view I knew I'd be having for a long time in my nightmares.

Kise, the always happy, a little bit annoying, but still irreplaceable blonde guy, now was leaning back against the cold wall, a razor dirtied by blood dropped down to the ground, tears streaming down his cheek, his wrist bleeding.

For a few seconds I couldn't move a muscle. I just stood there, my mind blank, I just stared at him – his pale skin, the contrast between his skin and the bright red blood, his closed eyes, slightly parted lips, wet bangs covering a part of his face.

I felt my hands tremble when I took one step after another, my mind refusing to take in the fact he'd cut himself… Why would he even do that?

The water was still running, flowing down his body, small streams of blood mixing in with it, all reaching his legs and the floor.

With shaking hands I reached out to stop the water and gently tried moving Kise, who bit his lip and lowered his head in shame.

"Aominecchi…" A quiet whisper, only my name, but it sounded so desperate. He pressed his forehead against my shoulder, his whole body shaking, while I slowly wrapped a hand around his waist, the other one a bit lower to take him into my arms.

"Shh, Ryouta, don't worry and don't say anything…" I didn't know what got into me. I just… Couldn't stand seeing him this way. I couldn't stand seeing an expression like that on his face, I wanted to see him smile again!

Slowly I started walking, feeling not only water soaking through my clothes. His injured wrist was pressed up against Kise's chest, blood still flowing out from it.

Step by step I carried him to my room, carefully laying him down on the bed. He clenched onto my shirt tightly, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Don't leave me alone.." His voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it. I wasn't sure I even heard the right thing, but I sat down next to him, unsure about what should I do now.

His hands were still gripping on me, those long, white fingers holding onto me, refusing to let go.

"Ryouta, why did you do this?" Right after asking I realized it was a mistake. Kise opened his eyes to look at me, his brown orbs filled with tears.

"Does Aominecchi hate me now?.. Do you find me disgusting?" Hearing his voice crack at the end of his sentence made my heart feel like it was being crushed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't hate you!" The words came out harsher than I wanted for them to be. They didn't help at all. I could only watch as tears flowed down Kise's cheeks, he tried to stop his sobs, making me feel absolutely helpless for the first time in my life.

"Ryouta, Ryouta, don't cry…" As I softly started wiping his tears away, only more of them appeared, until he hid his face in my chest, his body now shaking uncontrollably.

I carefully stroked his hair, letting him cry on me while looking up to the ceiling. If only I knew more about him…

I stayed like this for a long time, until his sobs died down, his breathing evened up a little bit, his hands weren't gripping onto me anymore. He fell asleep…

I laid him down on the bed, brushing a few bangs covering his face away, never letting my eyes off of him. He looked broken, I couldn't say it any other way.

The blonde clenched onto a pillow, some water drops still running down his body. Carefully I pulled a blanket on top of him, watching him slightly nuzzle his head into my bed. What was I going to do with him?

Quietly I left him, leaving the door open, just in case he woke up and called for me, then decided to call Satsuki. She should have an idea about what to do..

I picked out the phone from my pocket, dialing the number slowly, the image of Kise still in my mind.

"Dai-chan! How nice of you to call me~" Her voice, as always, was annoying, her words were too carefree.

"Satsuki, I need you to come to my place. Now." I managed to say, practically hearing her sigh.

"Is it really important?.. Tetsu-kun invited me for dinner~" I rolled my eyes and growled slightly.

"Yes, it's fucking important. I suggest you come here, Tetsu will understand." Before she could even reply I ended the call, looking at my phone blankly. She was all about Tetsu. Tetsu here, Tetsu there, Tetsu everywhere. It honestly pissed me off.

While I waited for her to come, I went to the kitchen, boiling the water for some tea. I just hope Ryouta will manage to pull through all this mess.

Listening to the boiling water I stretched slightly. Actually, why did I even care for him that much? He was only a friend, a partner in basketball games… Right?

With one hand I rubbed my face, thoughts I had long forgotten re-surfaced again. This definitely wasn't good. I already told myself I should forget about him… He's a model, I can't expect for him to even hear out what I once felt… No, what I still feel for him.

Even if that was only a one-night stand, even if it only happened because we got a bit drunk, even if he said he wanted to forget, I wasn't able to do the same.

All this was killing me. I slowly made the tea, not fully understanding my actions. I could only think about his expression back then, his movements, his body, _him._

I could hear his moans once again, I could feel his nails racking my skin each time I pushed into him, I could feel the hotness enveloping me…

The sound of a doorbell woke me from my thoughts. I shook my head slightly and stood up, walking to the door. When I opened them, Satsuki was standing right there, panting heavily.

"Dai-chan! Why did you call me here?" She squeezed out between pants, her jacket slightly unzipped.

"It's about Ryouta. Come here, I'll explain…" I walked back into my house, she followed, not saying another word.

Both of us walked to the kitchen, I motioned for her to sit down and passed her a cup of tea.

"Dai-chan, is everything okay?.." That naïve question.

"No, nothing is okay. Ryouta was-…" I shook my head and sat down in front of her, rubbing my face with my palms.

"Dai-chan?.. What happened to him?" I took in a deep breath and leaned back against the chair.

"He was raped." Three words. Then, only silence. I could hear the clock ticking, I could even hear my heart beating.

"Y-you're kidding, right?.." Her voice shook slightly and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Satsuki, this is real." I knew I was being harsh, but if I wasn't, I probably would've broken down right here and now.

I looked up at her when I didn't hear a reply. She was just staring at me blankly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Satsuki, I had enough crying for today. At least, try to understand…" I sighed and hid my face in palms. What right did I have to say that when I wanted to cry the most?

"D-Dai-chan, where is he now?" I just motioned to my room with one hand, staring at the table.

"He cut himself… I don't even know what to do…" I tried my best to keep my voice from cracking. I couldn't let anyone see me breaking down.

"You're serious? Why didn't you call a hospital?!" I growled and looked at her.

"What do you think they'd do to him, hah? He's already fucking _broken_, if he goes to a hospital, nothing will get better!" I started yelling at her, unable to keep calm anymore.

"Dai-chan…" I barely heard her whisper out before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Satsuki, stop. You know very well why I said it. You know it yourself." She nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" I groaned and stood up, walking to her. With one hand I reached out to wipe a tear.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have yelled at you… It's just that-.." A groan left my lips and I crouched down next to her.

"Dai-chan, I know.. It's okay, I'm sure he'll get through." Even though she was a real crybaby, she always knew what to say. I could only nod slightly when I stood up.

"Just call me when you need to, okay?" These were her last words before she stood up and walked past me, soon exiting the house.

I watched her go, silently thanking for that. I couldn't do this anymore… Step by step I went back into my room, where Kise was silently sleeping.

I sat down on the ground near him, my back facing the bed. Sleep was slowly overcoming me; the calm breathing of him eased me to quiet slumber.

It will definitely be okay.

**Heeey~ I'm so sorry this was so late . School's absolutely killing me . The other reason was because I couldn't decide on one thing which I didn't even use this chapter ._. Oh well. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy, please leave a review if you did (Or didn't), tell me what I should improve, pwease ouo**

**Now, the reviews from last chapter:**

**Straycat113: **Here's mooore, and, ugh, I know They're perf XD

**Melodilove3: **Sorry this is laate, and really? Thanks ;u;

**Blank Angel: **Oh my god I love you ;u; I love reading long reviews /Shot Anywhooo, sorry, but he did cut near his wrists ;n; I know he's a true idiot, but, it is logical ;-;

**Heaven0Leigh: **I also love it very much when Aominecchi's gentle XD And here's your moar~

**TheReihani: **Thanks ;u;


	4. Chapter 4

Little by little I woke up, feeling something on my head. It was... Warm? I was still too sleepy to open my eyes and check. Besides, it felt nice, so why should I?

Even so, it was unusual. First, I was sitting on the floor, not in my bed. Second, I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Third, I could hear someone's breathing very well.

With a slight groan I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to shake away the sleepiness. I turned around to check what was on my head and met a pair of amber eyes, piercing through me. I could only stare at them for a while, my gaze slowly traveling down to a pair of soft, pink lips now curled into a slight smile.

"Sorry, Aominecchi~ I woke you up?" Oh, that's right… Kise was at my place now. Every single thing from yesterday rushed into my mind and I closed my eyes just make sure I could keep them in bay.

"It's okay. More important, what time is it?" I covered a yawn and stretched slightly, deciding it was best if I didn't mention what happened before.

"It's almost nine in the morning~ I woke up a bit earlier…" His voice became quieter at the end of his sentence, I noticed him slightly biting his lip. He was lying, that's for sure.

"I see. You hungry?" The blonde blinked a few times and flashed me a bright smile before answering with a nod. I unconsciously glanced over at his wrist… I forgot to do something about the bleeding. A sigh escaped my lips and I reached out to take his hand into mine.

"Come with me. I'll… Help you." I wasn't sure what was I supposed to say. I felt his hand tremble when I touched him, but he still smiled at me. I knew that fake smile too well.

Slowly he got out of bed, lightly tugging his arm towards himself, motioning for me to release it. I did as he asked, his soft skin soon left mine, his slender fingers slightly ran across my hand. I turned my head away and started walking towards the bathroom, hearing the soft steps of Kise right behind me.

The door opened with one touch and I entered the same bathroom he cut himself in yesterday. Isn't this ironic?

He lowered his head a bit, his bangs now covering his eyes. I felt the same pain in my chest – the same I felt when I found him, when he told me about everything. I had to gently pull him towards the sink while he trembled in fear, shivered because of my touch.

I turned away from his face and reached out to grab his hand, pulling it towards the sink. His breathing hitched when I accidentally brushed my fingers across his injured wrist, he bit his lip to hold in a yelp of pain.

A frown made its way to my face and I turned on the water, pulling Kise's hand under it. I knew I was way too rough, but I couldn't help myself. His whole wrist was covered with clotted blood, and washing it off was not going to be easy.

His whole body was shaking as I started to wash the blood off, trying to make it as gentle as I could. With his other hand Kise grabbed onto my shirt, burying his face into my neck. My breathing hitched slightly – he was too close.

I continued on washing his hand, careful so it wouldn't start bleeding again, focusing my attention to anything else but his body pressed up against mine.

After a few minutes, once I was sure the blood was washed off, I turned the water off and gently dried his arm, my shirt slightly damp where his face was. That crybaby…

With one hand I opened a cabinet above the sink to take out some bandages. Slowly I started wrapping them around his wrist, still being careful like he was made of porcelain. His pale skin was almost of the same color as the bandage…

After I finished with the bandages I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't. I could still feel Kise's tears, and knowing that I caused them made me feel like someone shot an arrow right through my heart. Slowly I pulled his arm from my shirt and lifted up his chin a little to make him look at me. His teary eyes were not something I wanted to see.

Or knew how to deal with.

A sigh escaped my lips and I brushed the tears away, looking straight into them.

"Ryouta, can you stop crying for once?.." My question sounded so weak. I guess I was feeling even weaker. Seeing his lower lip trembling didn't help, too.

"S-Sorry, Aominecchi…" His words were only a quiet whisper and he looked away, biting his lip. His hands were trembling and he shivered at every single touch.

I sighed and pulled away a few steps. I couldn't understand him anymore. Just like when I woke up alone… He didn't call or text me back then. He just left.

Right now I felt even more confused. Was he sad or angry? Did he want for me to leave him alone or did he want for me to stay?

Kise lifted his eyes up and in a few seconds I felt him wrapping his hands around my neck, burying his head into my chest. I was barely able to keep my balance, and I was ready to yell at him for doing that, until I once again felt warm tears on my chest.

With one hand I hugged him by waist, the other on his hair, stroking them lightly. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me right now? I didn't want any weak hopes he would respond to my feelings, yet I couldn't push him away. At least we could stay as friends…

He didn't pull away even after a few minutes; he was clinging onto me like I could save his life. I could only keep on stroking his hair, not sure about what else should I do. I was never one to know what to do in these situations!

I needed Satsuki with me now, but in the same time I didn't want for her to be here. I wanted for someone to tell me what was I supposed to do now, but I also wanted to decide it myself.

But was I really able to deal with Kise when he was like this? A sigh escaped my mouth and I tried to push him away a bit, only resulting in him clinging onto me harder. I groaned and lifted my eyes up to the ceiling.

"Ryouta, can you let go? I have to make breakfast…" Why were these words the only ones I was able to say? There were so many possibilities, so many other options… I really am stupid.

Even though, the blonde shook his head, still trembling.

"I-I don't want to…" Were his quietly whispered words. How was I supposed to respond to this? Should I just stand here, letting him cry, or should I do something else?

With a quiet sigh I slowly took him into my arms, while he didn't let go of my neck, his face still buried into my neck.

"Idiot, I know you're hungry. I won't go anywhere, but if you want, you can just sit in the kitchen while I make everything." After my words he mumbled something into my chest, just a little bit too quietly for me to hear. I decided to just shrug it off and started walking towards the kitchen, holding him tightly in my hands.

He mumbled something again, but I still couldn't make out what was it.

"Ryouta, if you have something to say, speak louder.. I can't hear you!" I groaned out, finally feeling him pulling away from my chest, looking at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Aominecchi… I… I can still feel _him_ i-inside me…" His breathing hitched and he teared up again, his lower lip trembling.

"I would rather have you erase that f-feeling.. I would rather have you instead of that g-guy…" Kise muttered, making me freeze. Was he serious?..

I stopped with him still in my arms, looking at the model with disbelief. Did I really hear that right?

"Don't look at me like that!.." His voice, shaking and unsure. He was still gripping onto my shirt, lifting his eyes up again to meet with mine.

What the hell was I supposed to now?

**He~llo~ XD Yeah. HOLIDAY FINALLY. I will probably update in a few days, but I need your opinion on whether Aomine should comply to Kise's wish, or should he do something else? Leave your answer in the review pwease! ;u;**

**And I just wanted to thank everyone who has been patient enough to wait for this storryyy… You have no idea how big my eyes were when I saw how many followers this story has in such a short time o.o It's amazing! XD Anywwhooooo**

**Teh reviews from last chappy~**

**Castlephoenix21 – **Sorry~! And the bleeding… Yeah. I never planned on making A(h)omine take care of it at first~ It made such a dramatic scene here! That was the point :3 Hope you understand ;u;

**Haiirookami – **Awww, you really think so? QwQ Uwaa, you think it's beautiful? ;u; Here is your update, hope you enjoy this one as well QwQ


	5. Chapter 5

His dark blue eyes pierced through me when I said him what I wanted. Aomine looked at me like I was crazy! I glanced over into his eyes to see different emotion mixed up.

His mouth opened slightly and I felt his hands holding me tighter. I looked away, unable to take his gaze anymore. If he was going to refuse, he should have done it already...

"Ryouta… Are you sure you won't.. Regret this?" His voice was filled with uncertainty, maybe even fear. He obviously didn't want to do it.

Even so, I nodded as an answer. Anything was better than feeling that… That _guy_ inside of me. I still could feel everything so fresh, I heard every noise he made. It was disgusting…

Aomine took in a deep breath and pressed up his forehead against my shoulder.

"I won't do anything until you're sure you want it…" His words came out like a quiet whisper, and I could feel something… Warm? Yeah, something warm just radiating from them.

I could feel tears once again forming in my eyes. Why was he even like this? We already did it once… It didn't mean anything for either of us, so why should this time be any different?

"I-I'm sure…" I still mumbled out and a soft sigh escaped the tanned male's lips. He slowly turned towards his bedroom, still carrying me in his arms. Soon he reached the bed and laid me down on it, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

It already felt embarrassing as hell! I just closed my eyes, waiting for his movements. I was sure he would just do it, maybe even without preparation, but I felt a completely different thing.

I felt his soft lips on my neck, gently kissing upwards. Why would he do something like this?.. I opened my eyes, looking at him. Aomine had his eyes closed, his hands slowly unbuttoning my shirt. With each button, he pressed his lips lower, slowly travelling down my throat and chest.

Even though it felt nice, this wasn't what I wanted. I opened my mouth to protest, but the other male shot me a glare.

"If you want for me to do it, you're going to let me do it the way I want." He practically growled out. I've never seen such a side of him… It actually made blood rush into my cheeks, while I let him cover my skin with feather kisses.

It was like my whole skin was covered with them, it was a tingling feeling… And it made me feel loved. I never really got to experience true love. Every time I started off a more serious relationship with someone, it never worked out. The other person would either admit they were only with me because I was famous, or accused me of not spending enough time with them.

And now, with Aomine doing this to me, I could actually feel something more than desire coming from him. I was able to feel actual love. Though it was probably only my imagination… There was no way Aomine could've been in love with me… Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips brushing over my nipple. My back arched slightly and I let a soft moan escape my lips. I could feel my cheeks lighting up in flames from the embarrassment. This was absolutely not what I wanted!

But Aomine still continued his slow torture. He gently took one pink bud into his mouth, lightly sucking on it between his teeth. I had to admit – he was good.

More and more moans slipped out from my mouth and I closed my eyes, hoping that he would stop soon. My wish was soon fulfilled. The taller male pulled back from my chest and looked at my face. I could feel myself blushing even brighter from his gaze.

"I can still stop…" He mumbled out, never letting his gaze off me. I could only shake my head, my hands slowly made their way to his neck to pull him closer.

"I just… I just want to forget.." I whispered out into his ear, closing my eyes as the memories surfaced out again. I could _see_ that guy right in front of me again and a tear rolled down my cheek. Aomine then did the unthinkable. He brushed his lips over the tear, kissing it away.

"Really, you're such a crybaby.." His words and actions only made more tears come out. I saw him panic and he kept on wiping each tear away. Why was he even doing that?

I closed my eyes once again and took in a deep breath. Couldn't he just do it already? He was playing some nice guy he really wasn't now.

"Aominecchi… J-Just do it…" I mumbled out, hearing him take in a hitched breath. He lowered his mouth to my neck again, softly kissing every inch of the skin there while his arm unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. The fabric slowly slid down my thighs, and the pants were soon thrown on the ground.

Aomine's lips never left my neck while his arm gently and carefully slipped off my boxers. My cheeks were already burning red and I turned my head away, unable to take his actions anymore.

He brought three fingers to my mouth. With my eyes still closed I obeyed the silent request, taking them into my mouth. My tongue slid across them, covering all three with saliva. _That time _Aomine also did the same.

As soon as he thought the fingers were wet enough, Aomine brought one to my entrance and slowly pushed it in. I gripped onto his neck tighter and buried my face into his chest. He didn't even move the sole finger, probably waiting for me to say it's okay…

I nodded slightly and felt him slowly start moving the first digit. It really did feel different from _his_ touch. Aomine was gentle, I couldn't say it any other way.

I gripped onto his hair slightly as the bluenette sped up, soon adding another finger. I could feel my body tense up because of it, and Aomine probably did too. He pressed his lips to my shoulder and slowly kissed up, nothing more than little kisses on my skin.

They helped my body relax. Once he felt I was relaxed enough, Aomine started moving the two digits, gradually speeding up. It wasn't exactly comfortable and I felt tears gathering in my eyes again. I squeezed them shut – I wasn't going to cry anymore.

When Aomine started scissoring, a soft yelp escaped my lips. That man did more damage than I thought… I felt like it was burning inside me and dug my nails into Aomine's shoulders. The later stopped and pulled back a bit to look at me.

My face was probably flushed, tears were gathering at the corners of my eyes. And still, I didn't want for him to stop.

"Ryouta, am I… Hurting you?.." His question was filled with fear. It wasn't like him to sound like that at all. I shook my head and slightly moved my hips as a signal for him to continue.

I wasn't going to back out now. I was going to do anything… And I mean _anything_ to get that nasty feeling out. I just wanted to forget…

Aomine soon continued on stretching my hole, his eyes closed. I felt his lips on my collarbone, planting soft kisses on it. His lips roamed through my upper body while he added the third finger. I threw my head back and bit my lip to hold in any sounds of displeasure. I knew he would stop if he heard anything like it…

As Aomine continued to move the three fingers, I slowly got used to the feeling. Okay, it might have been weird, but it wasn't something that didn't give any pleasure at all. A soft moan escaped my lips, making me blush brightly yet again.

Aomine seemed to like it, though. He picked up the pace, pushing his fingers deeper in. More moans were slipping out of my mouth and I dug my nails deeper into his shoulders. A groan was heard from Aomine's mouth as he continued stretching my hole.

After a bit more, he pulled the fingers away, making me let out a soft whimper. What the hell was wrong with me? I only did this to forget… Not like I actually wanted this because I loved him or anything. It wasn't even natural…

I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes, holding Aomine tightly by his neck, bracing myself for what was about to come.

Aomine positioned himself along my entrance and looked at me. I was hoping he'd just push in fast and rough, like I imagined him to, but he.. Before even starting to push himself in, he caught my lips in a soft kiss. What was that supposed to mean?!

I didn't have time to ask, since I soon felt the tip of Aomine's cock push in through the tight ring of muscles. I had to admit – he was huge. His cock was both thick and long, and I already wondered if it would really fit…

I arched my back while he kept on pushing his length in, stopping when it was about half-way in. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks. Instead of Aomine I saw that guy, instead of Aomine's face I saw _his_, instead of hearing what Aomine said, I only heard _his _panting.

I bit my lip, trying to at least hold in the sobs. Aomine looked terrified as he stopped, probably not knowing what to do anymore.

He whispered about how it will all be okay, how he would never hurt me and… How he loved me. My eyes widened slightly at those three words. What?.. Since when did he?..

It didn't make sense to me. We were both guys, right? We were just… Friends…

Or was I the one fooling myself all this time?

I took in a hitched breath and pulled Aomine closer, lightly moving my hips. I would just think about it later…

Aomine then continued on pushing, my nails digging deep into his skin. He was soon in all the way to the base, I could hear him panting slightly. A soft sigh left my lips.

"Y… You can move…" I whispered out, not trusting my voice. I felt like it would crack once I tried speaking louder. Aomine pulled out almost completely and pushed in slightly faster, making me arch my back and let out a yelp.

Yes, the man really did some damage to my body. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks, never stopping. I could just hold onto him and hope I didn't break in two.

The picture of that man was right in front of me, never disappearing. I knew Aomine could feel I wasn't recovered yet, so he moved slowly, but surely, each time pushing himself in deeper.

A soft moan left my lips when he sped up a bit, making me red in embarrassment once again. I could feel Aomine smile against my shoulder and he kept on speeding up, roughening up as well.

My mind became clouded with lust and I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts, not even feeling the pain anymore. One part of my brain was still shouting that it hurts, but it was silenced down by everything else.

More moans escaped my mouth while Aomine kept on speeding up, the tip of his erection soon brushed over my prostate, making me see stars. This was nothing like when _he_ did it!

I moaned out loudly, while the tanned male kept on hitting that spot, each time putting more force into it. My nails dragged through his skin, probably leaving scratches, but we were both too caught up in each other's movements, we didn't care anymore.

All that mattered now were our skins slapping together each time he pushed into me, our heavy pants and moans, the feeling of our bodies. For the first time I realized how much I loved his smell.

That smell filled me up, it was always lingering around him, and because of it I always had some kind of a need to be with him. Though how much closer can I be to him than now?

Right then a particularly rough thrust was made right into my prostate and I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as I felt my release coming soon.

I knew I tightened around Aomine as I came over our chests, letting out loud moans and pants. After a few more thrusts, Aomine came himself, his cum filling up my hole. The warm liquid dripped out a little bit while he pulled out.

I was laying on the bed, trying to catch my breath while Aomine laid down next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"This time you're not going to leave me in the morning, got it?" Aomine mumbled out into my ear while dropping a hand around my waist. There, I was blushing again.

He chuckled and pressed his lips against my neck.

"I won't let you get hurt ever again…" With these words he hugged me tighter and I really did feel like I was safe from every bad thing in this world. In his arms there were no dangers…

With this thought I fell asleep, smiling softly. Guess I really was in love with Aominecchi…

**Ahhhhh, there! Take it! Take my terrible smut! *Runs to corner and cries***

**Uhm, anyway, I tried. I really tried D; Though I don't think this is the bessst… But hey, you asked for it ._.**

**No, but really, most of you couldn't decide XD There were a few who wanted for the smut to happen and had an actual opinion, so, yeah.**

**As always, leave a review if you liked? ouo Reviews make me very, VERY happy XDD**

**Talking about reviews… The answers to the last chapter's reviews!**

**Usagi-Sherlock112 – **Awwwh, you like this story? QwQ And it is indeed nice to see him differently XD I don't plan on stopping this story… Yet :3

**Castlephoenix21 – **Indeed it diiid! :D I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger…

**Blank Angel – **Well, you made me curious about your 'long' reviews now ._. And, well, you now know why Momoi didn't patch Kise up ^^" I see you're one of the "I-want-smut-but-it-wouldn't-be-fair" choosers XD Well, I went with smut. Hope you don't kill meh for the bad qualityy…

**Monetti – **First, can I hug you? When I first saw the length of your review, I just stared at it for a bit. It was INSANE to get a review this long *o* I just… Ahh, I dun't have words anymore ._. Anyway, I used your ideas a bit, and, well, I still think I kinda failed ^^" Anyway, thank you for the time you gave to even write this review~!

** .Rabbit.-xX – **Waaah, you really think so? QwQ And well, I just went with smut XD Here's your update and thank you for the review~!

**PinkyFinger212 – **Y-You love it? ;u; Uwaa, thank you!~ And, here's your smut :3

**Straycat113 – **XDDD I just went with smut~ And I know that feeling about your yaoi side… We all do…


End file.
